


Clever Dad

by Kai_nimura



Series: Samurai Troopers and The Furies [2]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_nimura/pseuds/Kai_nimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after events in Of Fate and Destiny. Shu is a father now, and he has a rather headstrong daughter. </p><p>Gift for k-shinju88 on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clever Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://youtu.be/xLe7WuqwiKw

Shu's best purchase as a parent was a pair of shiny red shoes that squeaked when his daughter walked in them.

These magic shoes seemed to amuse her and keep her happy, and the best part was. He could FIND HER. For this first born child of his had the amazing ability to run off the second his back was turned.

He was Kongo no Shu. Brave strong warrior. He had fought many battles and survived against all odds. But now, he faced a true challenge.

Tokyo Disneyland with an excited two year old, a confused one year old, and his beloved wife.

Sunny took a deep breathe and looked down at Krystal, "Hold onto Daddy's hand ok?" She was carrying Bruce. Shu choose the name, after Bruce Lee.

Krystal was the first born child, the apple of her father's eye. Bruce was very much like his father, but he adored his mother, and would often get very upset if anyone but her held him. Unless it was his grandmothers. Little Bruce Rei Fuan loved his grandmas, they gave him food. He was the spitting image of his father at that age, except for his eyes. He got his mother's golden brown eye color.

Shu and Sunny had been to Tokyo Disneyland before, but that was on a date, before their wedding, and they went there with Touma and Andrea.

Krystal had her father's hair color and eye color. But her gotten her mother's attitude, and her father's temper and attention span. "OH OH OH!" She let go of Shu's hand and proceeded to walk towards something that had caught her attention. With each step her shoes squeaked alerting her parents to her wanderings.

"KRYSTAL!" Sunny gasped and nudged her husband.

"Hey!" Shu rushed over stopping her, "You need to hold my hand." He tapped his child on the nose.

"Papa! NO!" She wrinkled her nose at him and folded her arms across her chest and turned away from him, Shoes squeaking.

"Kystal? Are you mad at papa?" Shu walked around her to try to face her, she kept turning away from him, shoes squeaking at every turn. Soon, the squeaky shoes had their effect. His daughter had forgotten why she was mad and was dancing around making her shoes squeak, all he had to do was hold his hand out and she took his hand. -Best idea ever- He was sure he won -Best dad award- for this.


End file.
